The British Blues
by thebossyleaf
Summary: 1920s New York. Clara is a singer/barmaid working in a speakeasy during the Prohibition. Amy is a gangster, and she has just bought the club where Clara works. Crime, adventure and jazz build the setting for a relationship none of them was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here's my new project, just in time for the holidays (: I can't believe soon it'll be a year since I wrote and published my first Clamy story ever...It's been an amazing year, and for that I thank **you **my lovely readers. Hope you like this, and sorry for the short first chapter, but you'll get more very soon. Merry Christmas and happy New Year everyone!

* * *

><p>It was just another performance, nothing complicated for an experienced singer like Clara. She just had to go out there, sing a few jazz songs and smile for the small crowd that filled the club. She always got requests to have drinks with people after the show, which she usually accepted because it was good for attracting regular customers. However, she had never expected to get a request from the ginger sitting on the front row. She had seen her before, on her barmaid shifts, but never on her night show. She didn't know much about her, only that she was Scottish and she was the club's main alcohol supplier, which was saying something considering the manufacturing and distribution of alcohol was illegal.<p>

Clara made sure her makeup and hair were perfect before leaving her small changing room. Getting drinks from a beautiful woman was rare those days.

The woman stood up from her chair and -when she finally made it to her table- took one of Clara's hands, which she kissed gracefully. "I just wanted to say what a beautiful show it was, miss. Please, sit with us for a moment." She gestured to the empty chair next to hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, miss...", Clara started as she sat down.

"Pond, Amelia Pond."

"Clara Oswald. I must say it's refreshing to find someone that comes pretty much from home being so far away", Clara said with a smile. She honestly was glad that she was from Britain just like her; it had been so long...

"I feel exactly the same, miss Oswald." Once they were seated, she ordered one of her men to get both of them a drink. "One can only stand so much time surrounded by Americans alone".

The conversation continued and Clara learnt that miss Pond had just moved permanently to New York, and she had in fact bought the speakeasy. She didn't ask much, but she noticed that the Scot had a huge power and lots of men under her command. She was a gangster in every sense of the word, and Clara found her fascinating. Suddenly, her job seemed a lot more interesting.

At the end of the night, Miss Pond offered Clara a ride home. She wouldn't normally accept that kind of offer, but given she was her boss she couldn't argue.

"D'you live alone, Clara?" She had asked her to call her by her first name; after all she was her boss.

"No, I live with my grandmother. We moved to America together after the War." Clara seated on the back seat next to Amelia, and she was struggling to decide whether to look at her or not.

After a few seconds of a slightly awkward silence, the Scottish girl spoke again. "Clara, can I ask you something?" She waited for the brunette to nod before continuing. "How did a pretty English girl like you ended up working in my club?"

Clara didn't miss her 'pretty' observation, but pushed it to the back of her mind to answer. "I enjoy it. I like singing and I like the edge of it all."

"Aren't you scared of getting caught? Being thrown into jail if something goes wrong?" Amelia seemed to be studying the way she responded; she was testing her.

"Are you?", Clara snapped back. For a split second, she got worried that she had gone too far, but relaxed when the woman chuckled.

The car stopped and Clara mumbled something like goodbye. The Scottish said that it had been nice meeting her and that she was looking forward to see her at work. Once Clara closed the car door, she watched her walk to the building's entrance and waited for her to enter before instructing the driver to head to her own flat.

"Clara Oswald", she said to herself. "I bet we're gonna have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Merry Christmas! Sorry I didn't get to give you a present, I was writing one, but it just didn't turn up that way. Hope you like this new chapter instead!

* * *

><p>Clara was used to staying in the club until the next morning when she didn't perform. Even after the bar closed, she stayed to clean up the night's mess. Usually she was alone, but after the change in the administration she found her boss liked to keep her company. Sometimes there were men with her, strictly discussing business. Amelia always rejected men's advances, although the ones that knew her didn't even try to flirt with her. Maybe she already had a boyfriend?<p>

Clara started pouring her a glass of Scottish whisky to help her get through the impressive amount of work she had to do. The first time she did it, Amy didn't realise what it was until she took a sip, and was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh my God, I hadn't had a good whisky like this in months! Where did it come from?"

"You, obviously. Your men smuggle this in from Canada. Don't tell me you don't keep a bottle for yourself."

"Of course I don't, I'd rather sell it. But since this is my bar and you're pouring it, I think I can have some."

Clara smiled and turned to go back into the kitchen. "Let me know if you need anything."

Amy had a daydream of herself straddling Clara on a table as she kissed her, but forced herself not to think about it. She was still intrigued by her employee; she felt like there was more to her than what she let see. She had admitted she was in the business for the excitement, something to which Amy herself could relate. That proved there was a darker, adventurous side of her that was hidden by her innocent façade, and Amy wanted to see it so badly. "Will do", she muttered.

* * *

><p>One night, Amy walked into the club after it was closed, but as usual, Clara was still there. The ginger sat on the kitchen counter while Clara cleaned up, a glass of whisky in her hand with more content than her regular glass. She stared but without looking, thinking about her life. She loved being a criminal; the adrenaline rush when she had to escape from the police, the money, the privileges...but in order to protect her lifestyle, she had to do things she wasn't proud of. She convinced herself that they were worth it, that she couldn't go back to living the way she lived back in Scotland. She had always wanted more, and the price was good enough for her.<p>

Clara was pretending not to care about her boss staring at her, but the furious pink on her cheeks was betraying her. Still, she managed to finish what she was doing. She picked up her coat from the kitchen door and exchanged it for her apron. "D'you need anything before I leave?", Clara asked.

It took Amy a second to realise she was talking to her. "Uhm...no, I'm fine. Actually, you know what? I'll walk you home, c'mon." She jumped off the counter and left the kitchen to grab her coat and her hat. Clara didn't even have time to argue; before she knew it they were walking to her flat in the cold. The sun had just appeared but the streets still looked dark. Neither of them said anything until they were two blocks away from the speakeasy.

"Miss Pond, may I ask you something?" Clara said, not in her usual confident tone.

"Clara please, we're off duty. Just call me Amy. And sure, ask anything you want." Amy was glad Clara was finally going to start asking questions. She could see in her eyes she was a curious girl and had lots of them.

"How was it that you got involved in all this? It seems strange for a Scottish girl to end up managing this business halfway across the world."

"I moved here right after the War. My father went fighting and my mother was a nurse. They were sent away and never saw them again. I was 17, with no family, no friends...I got involved in dangerous things with dangerous people." She shook her head, as if trying to push away the memories. "Anyway, after the Prohibition became law I came up with this way to bring in alcohol from Canada. It's more expensive than making it but we target clients with lots of money, willing to pay for the good stuff. That's how I became the Queen of New York." Clara giggled; she had heard people call her that but she hadn't expected to hear her say it. They were about to reach Clara's building when Amy spoke again. "What's your story?"

"Who says there is one?", Clara answered in a cheeky tone.

"Oh, c'mon; a pretty, young, English girl like you living in New York and singing in an illegal club...don't tell me there isn't a story." They got to Clara's door, and they stood for a second facing each other. Amy couldn't help but to notice those big brown eyes that haunted her in her sleep since the first time she had seen Clara sing. They seemed to hide so many secrets, and Amy desperately wanted to know them, to be the only one Clara could open up to. Maybe in more than one way.

"OK, fine; there's a story. But I'm not gonna tell you."

"What? Why not?" Amy asked, confused and amused by Clara's game.

"You're the queen of organised crime in New York! I don't know if I can trust you!" She said trying so bad not to laugh and not completely accomplishing it. "You can buy me a drink first." She teased before disappearing into the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

The club was closed and Amy was having her drink alone. It had been a quiet night, and Clara was thankful for it. She was still drying glasses at the bar when Amy sat on a stool.

"Let's get out of here, Clara. I'll take you somewhere", Amy said after emptying her glass. She sounded a bit tipsy, but with enough control of her actions.

"You're asking me out already? What about that drink?", Clara answered in the cheeky tone she knew Amy liked.

"Well, _technically_ we've already had it. I've been buying you drinks every night you've performed since the night we met, and that was a month ago. I think I'm entitled to move forward." To be honest, the tension between them was almost unbearable for Amy. Clara kept teasing her, but it was like she was waiting for her to make a move.

Clara was curious about where 'forward' was, and she was tempted to let experience teach her.

"Point taken. Where're we going?", Clara asked with a flirty voice leaning over the bar.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>The cold was the only thing Clara was aware of. Amy had her eyes covered the entire way, so she had no idea of where they were. She only felt cold; but then again, in December in New York that could be anywhere.<p>

Amy helped Clara to a bench and whispered in her ear. "Wait here. And no peeking." The almost imperceptible contact of Amy's warm breath against her ear left Clara's heart running wild. She was extremely enticed to take a little look, but something was stopping her. She felt light behind her eyelids, and a minute later Amy was back at her side. She helped her walk a couple of steps and untied the scarf that covered her eyes. "Ready?", she asked tentatively, and waited for Clara to nod. "Okay, look."

Clara found herself in front of a deserted ice rink in Central Park, illuminated by lampposts around the railing. The sky was still deep blue and the stars filled it with a million shiny dots.

"Amy, this is amazing." She looked up at Amy with a smile.

"And the best part is...", Amy said before showing Clara two pairs of ice skates. "We can have it all for ourselves".

After changing into the skates, Clara walked into the ice, her legs wobbly. "Amy, I need to tell you something." The ginger, who was already showing off her skills in the rink- slid over to Clara. "I can't skate". It was so upsetting for her to think that she would let Amy down, but she really couldn't stay on her feet.

However, Amy didn't look disappointed. She giggled and took Clara's hand. "Then I'll teach you. C'mon!"

Clara decided to trust Amy and let go of the railing, but she went in too strong and fell to the ice, bringing the Scot down with her. Luckily for Amy, she landed on top of Clara.

"Oh my stars, Amy! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" But Amy was busy having a fit of laugher.

"Yes, Clara, I'm fine", she said when she managed to stop laughing. "Let's go back to the railing and we can start again. A little softer this time."

"Okay", Clara answered. The silence that followed was -for some strange reason- not awkward at all, but it was most certainly filled with tension. Clara's eyes _accidentally_ wandered off to Amy's lips, and that was when they both decided it was time to get up.

When they finally made it back to the railing, Amy stood behind Clara. She placed one had at the brunette's waist, and the other held her hand. "Okay, let's start slow. Try to stand on the blades without turning your feet inwards." So far, so good. "Now, I'm gonna push you a bit and then you slide the skates just as if you were walking." Slowly, they moved across the rink.

At some point, Clara's concentration made her unaware of the fact that Amy had let her to skate on her own. The ginger picked up some speed and skated to the centre of the rink to watch her. Clara noticed she was alone and started laughing.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Her smile was wide; she hadn't felt so happy in a very long time.

Clara decided to skate over to Amy, but just before reaching her, she realised that her teacher hadn't taught her how to stop. As Clara threw her arms around Amy, they both fell back to the ice, this time with Clara on top. Instead of laughter, this time there was a hiss of pain. Clara instinctively brought her wrist to her hand, trying to rub the pain off but it was too strong. She sat on the ice, and in a matter of seconds, Amy was by her side.

"Let me see", Amy said trying to grab her arm.

"I'm fine", Clara answered abrasively. She wasn't mad, only embarrassed that she had been so clumsy and gotten hurt.

"That's too swollen, Clara. Let me see." Clara offered her arm to Amy with a sigh. She rolled up the girl's sleeve to take a better look. "Yeap, that's a sprain. I'll have a doctor to confirm it in the morning but what you need is lots of ice and rest. I'll take you home." She started untying Clara's skates so she could walk.

"I don't need anything, Amy, I'm fine", Clara said dismissively.

"If you're not gonna take this seriously I'll make sure your Grandmother does."

"NO! I...I mean...fine, I'll put ice on it or whatever." Her sudden outburst confused Amy. She stopped her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"Anything you wanna tell me?" Why did Amy have to be so good reading people? Suddenly it felt unfair that she didn't know the truth.

"I...My Gran...she passed away some time ago, before I even met you."

Then Clara learnt how Amy looked like when she was disappointed. "Why...why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. You just don't tell people you're a twenty-one-year-old English girl living alone in New York. Especially in our business." She gave Amy a weak smile, but she didn't return it.

Amy went back to untying Clara's skates. "Just sit tight, I'll go get your shoes."

* * *

><p>Only when they were back in the car Amy managed to say anything else. "So you're alone."<p>

"There's no one else", Clara answered looking at her, even though Amy was averting her sight. "Or there wasn´t, until I met you". Amy deserved her honesty.

A single tear slid down Amy's face, but she brushed it off so quickly Clara almost missed it. "You're staying with me then, someone has to make sure you take care of that". She let out a weak laugh, and to Clara it felt like she was returning herself to her default mode.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so kitchen, bathroom, the bedroom's that way. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Amy pointed out when they entered her flat.

"No, Amy please. There's no need for that, I'll be just fine on the couch. Please." Clara was begging her with her eyes; it would be too awkward for her to sleep in Amy's bed.

Amy sighed; it was impossible for her not to give into those eyes. "Fine, if that's what you want. But I'll lend you some clothes. Still want that shower?", she asked, remembering what Clara had said in the car.

The shorter girl nodded, and Amy went into the bedroom to get her clothes. Minutes later Clara was in the bathroom and Amy was left alone. She put a pillow from her own bed and some covers on the couch so Clara wouldn't be cold. She tried to go into the kitchen for a drink, but on her way she realised the bathroom door had opened just a tiny bit, allowing some light to escape. She also noticed Clara's bare back reflected on the mirror as she dried her hair with a towel. She wanted to look away, to stop her eyes from memorising every bit of skin she was seeing but she couldn't. She wanted this girl too much.

Amy knew her cheeks were turning red. Luckily, she managed to snap out of her trance before Clara noticed her.

Inside, Clara looked down at her body wearing nothing but Amy's nightgown. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to push down how much the sight turned her on. There was something so intimate about being almost naked in Amy's home, with her in the next room and no one else in the flat. A part of her wanted to just go out there and kiss her, but what would happen once they crossed that line? Would something change? There was something so exciting about the danger and adventure that being a gangster's mistress could bring into her life. But it wasn't just any criminal, it was _her_. In her whole life she had never met anyone as funny, exasperating and mad as her; she could want to kiss her and kill her within five minutes of the same conversation.

Clara left the bathroom still tying the nightgown Amy had given her. It smelled like her, and Clara just knew the scent would haunt her in her sleep.

Amy was having a drink looking out the living room window. The view showed the sun just starting to light Central Park and the buildings downtown.

"I'm sorry you got hurt", Amy said, offering Clara a glass of whisky, much like the one she was having.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Clara took a sip of the drink and realised it was the same one she served at the bar. "So you do keep a bottle now", she teased.

"I started when you suggested it." Honestly, Amy only kept it because it reminded her of Clara. "Oh, I almost forget", Amy said before pulling a bag with ice from a bowl on the table next to her. "Here, hold this on your wrist until a doctor can take a look." She placed the bag on Clara's wrist. The brunette's hand went to the same place and she placed it over Amy's. Their eyes met and for a moment it was impossible for them to look away.

Clara thought again about how much she wanted to cross the last line with Amy. She had nothing left to lose, the only thing she risked by letting it happen was herself. The price was good enough for her.

But in the second it took her to make up her mind, Amy freed her hand and started towards her bedroom. She had gotten scared.

"Amy", Clara called with a voice Amy hadn't heard before, but it stopped her from walking away.

When the ginger turned, Clara untied the nightgown and dropped it to the floor, offering Amy her bare body. She swallowed hard, and moved closer to Clara even though she hadn't told her legs to do that. Her hand went to Clara's cheek, but before she could touch her, she froze. Clara saw the internal battle in Amy's eyes and made the decision for her. She kissed her soft and slow, to give her time to process if she enjoyed what was happening.

First contact made, Amy couldn't hold back anymore. Her hands found their place on Clara's cheeks, keeping her as close as she could possibly be. Clara's hands went to Amy's vest, and slowly started unbuttoning it. It wasn't the first time that Clara took a moment to think about how sexy Amy looked like in her black striped suit, but this time she desperately needed to get it off her.

Vest and shirt removed, Amy dragged Clara to her bedroom and pushed her down to the bed. Clara sat on the edge and unbuttoned Amy's trousers for her. Finally in her underwear, Amy crawled on the bed over Clara, kissing her lips until the shorter girl's head fell on the pillow.

As Amy kissed her way down her body, Clara realised how destroyed the line would be after that. She had never liked that line much, anyway.

"You still owe me a story", Amy said while she ran her fingers through Clara's hair. She had been watching her as she drifted off, and remembered she had never actually told her about her past. "How you got here, how is it that you work at the club?"

Clara snuggled a bit further into the Scot's bare chest before answering. "There isn't so much of a story. My mum got sick and died when I was little, my dad went to war like yours and never came back. We were planning to come here before he left but we never got to. My gran was the only thing I had left and she decided to take me here two years ago. At first I worked at a library, but after my gran passed away I applied for the job at the club and got it. I thought somehow working there would be more out working around gangsters doesn't necessarily make the job thrilling, but is better than what I used to have."

Amy didn't say anything for a minute, until a thought crossed her mind. "Do you want it to be exciting?" Clara looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, not knowing where she was going. "I can give you that. I can give you danger and adventure if that's what you want."

Clara sat up to be leveled with her. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you." Suddenly, the conversation felt a lot more intense. Clara kissed her passionately to show her how much she wanted it, and how much she liked the idea. Amy rolled over Clara and pressed her against the mattress. "I wonder what can you do for me in return..."

"I'm sure I can think of something", Clara answered before closing the gap between them again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes...No...Yes. I think so." They were in the back of a car, and one of Amy's men was driving them to a speakeasy in the 42nd.

"Don't be nervous, I'll be nearby and I have men in the bar. Do you remember what you have to do?" She placed a hand on Clara's tight, meaning to comfort her.

"Find the guy, flirt with him and get him to come out into the alley without custody. Piece of cake." She tried to show confidence, but internally she was shaking like a leaf. Also Amy's hand was quite distracting.

"Perfect. You just get him there and we'll do the rest." The car stopped around the corner.

"Okay. See you in a bit."

"Oi" Amy pulled Clara back to her seat. "Come here", she said and pulled her in for a kiss. "You can do this." Clara smiled and opened the car door. She started the short way to the bar putting on her globes, and wondered if every mission would be like that.

As soon as she walked into the club, Clara felt in character. She was ready to shoot 'em dead. Not literally.

She located her target sitting at a table near the dancefloor. It was a man in his late-forties, dressed in a grey pinstripe suit. He was accompanied by three other men: his right-hand man and his bodyguards, but there would most certainly be other men nearby. Amy had explained that the man, named Sam Da Rossi, was trying to expand his manufacturing business with a side business of importation. Amy believed their businesses could coexist, but only if he abandoned his plan to take over hers. She also preferred to avoid any kind of war with the people that stood in her way, so she dealt straight with the person in charge.

Clara ordered a drink at the bar and waited until Mr. Da Rossi got up from his chair. She walked towards him and timed her moves so he would run into her. She _accidentally_ spilled her drink on his shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, faking an American accent.

"Don't worry, dear. I've got more where this came from." She gave him the look no man had ever resisted and bit her lower lip in pretended innocence. Her cleavage did the rest. "Let me buy you a drink to replace that one."

Mr. Da Rossi's guards left the table after Clara and their boss returned from the dance floor and he gave them a dismissive gesture, and his second-in-charge followed when Clara put her hand on the gangster's tight.

"'Bout time he gave us some privacy", Clara said, letting her eyes slide to his lips and back to his eyes. The man took a sip from his glass of whisky and licked his lips.

"I've never met a girl like you, Clara. You really are something." She pulled him closer by his tie, and he went for her lips, but she moved her head at the last second.

"Let's go somewhere else", she whispered in a low, sexy voice. "And leave your monkeys behind, I want to have you all for myself." He fell for it. He pulled her out of the bar and she pushed him into the alley. He pressed her against a wall and kissed her neck, and that was when the lights of a car blinded them.

Amy stepped down from the car with two other men with machine guns. "I'm gonna stop this before it goes any further." Mr. Da Rossi was puzzled at the intrusion, but knew better than to try and move. He stepped away from Clara with his hands in the air. "Take his gun and bring it to me", Amy said to Clara.

The brunette searched his jacket for a weapon and walked back to her lover with it when she found it. "How was it?", Clara asked with a smirk while handing her the gun.

"Fantastic, love", Amy answered before pulling Clara close and kissing her. Strangely, Clara found she enjoyed showing her victim he had been fooled. "Now, shall we get down to business?"

Amy got closer to Mr. Da Rossi, protected by the men with the machine guns. "I'll make it simple enough. Manufacturing is your business; smuggling is mine. You stay away from my business and we can all be happy; fight me and I'll have to do things I really don't want to do. Are we clear?"

The man stared at her with a serious look, but -realising he didn't really have a choice- nodded. "Good." She turned and went back to the car. "C'mon, Clara. You have to make it up to me for letting him kiss you."

"That's not fair! I was only doing my job", she said pretending to be upset even though she knew Amy was playing with her.

"That, you were. And so am I." She looked back at Mr. Da Rossi and shot, hitting him on the shoulder. "That was a warning shot. Next one won't be so lucky", she shouted at the man laying on the street.

The shot took Clara by surprise, but Amy promptly pushed her into the car; they had to run before his men -or the police- arrived.

Seeing the disbelief on Clara's face, Amy asked if she was alright.

"You _shot_ him", was all Clara said.

"Yes. I had to, otherwise the whole thing would've been pointless. Are you upset?" Amy understood the ways to manage the business were not for everyone.

"No", Clara answered, sounding surprised at her own words. "Actually, do you think you could teach me how to shoot?"

Amy couldn't explain why, but in that moment she wanted Clara more than she had ever wanted anyone else. She did all she could do at the time and kissed her passionately, not even caring about the men on the front seats. The kiss made Clara see stars behind her eyelids. "Of course", Amy said when she broke it for air.

Gasping, Clara adressed to the driver. "Excuse me, could you get us to Ms. Pond's flat please? Quick as you like." Amy laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far. I know I'm enjoying it ;) I'm going on holiday for the next couple weeks, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I'll try to write fast so you get a nice good update as soon as I'm back home. Thanks for the support and please bare with me this next weeks!


End file.
